


Lacking

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Azula is too, Beta Aang, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Ozai’s a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko had a lot of firebending talent. He doesn’t think he’s good enough and shows the Gaang why. They reassure him that he’s fine.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 276





	Lacking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> @raven96 wanted Zuko being skilled but not realizing it.

Zuko was practicing fire bending when he was stopped by clapping. 

He immediately flinches but relaxes when he sees the Gaang.

“Our omega’s the best firebender around,” Sokka brags, pulling Jet close to him, annoying the slightly taller alpha.

“Can’t say I can argue,” Toph says.

“I’m not that good. Azula’s better,” Zuko says, the sentences drilled into his head after years of abuse.

“Yeah but she’s psycho. You’re nice,” Aang points out, trying one of the stances but letting out a weak hiss of smoke. He pouts and Toph laughs at him.

“Why do you think that?” Katara asks, already knowing the answer.

“My father kept saying it. He and Azula said I would never be good enough.” Zuko says quietly after a moment of thought.

He’s hit with a rather harsh memory

2 years ago  
Zuko was sitting by his father's side, Azula on the other.

“Zuko.” Ozai says.

“Yes, father?” Zuko timidly responds.

“Did you know that Azula can control lightning?” Ozai asks, voice level but eyes irritated.

“No…” Zuko says slowly.

“Hmm. Well, she should teach you. Ah, wait, I’m sorry. I forgot that you were an omega. Well, maybe we can pass you around the guards and hope to find you pregnant with a powerful child.” Ozai says, thoughtfully.

“Maybe the court, father. The child should be mentally capable too.” Azula says, sneering at her brother.

Ozai nods. “Perhaps.”

Zuko felt bile rise in his throat and barely made it to the trash after to throw up.

The maid that heard their conversation pitifully looks at him.

She once more comes to his room that night and tells him that she has talked to the guards never to do that to him.

Rhina, her name had been.

Ozai has her killed when he heard.

Present Day  
“That’s horrible!” Aang cries, hugging the firebender.

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago.” Zuko said hugging back.

The rest of the Gaang comes closer and they all clutch each other in a tight hug.

“By the way, you are an amazing bender and legendary with those swords too,” Toph says in a rare show of affection.

Zuko smiles. “Thanks, Toph.”

He never thought of himself as useless again with his friends by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
